greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Multiversial Federation
The Multiversial Federation, also known as the Federation, became the Official Government of the Multiverse after the Infection War on June 4th, 3642, but not all wise for their civilizations to be absorbed into this faction which started the Nationalist Wars, the final conflict it fought was in the Third Multiverse War when it fought against the TransRace Empire and the Hegemony of Independent States where it emerges victorious with much of the known Multiverse unified under it's banner. History Creation the multiversial federation was formed to keep universal peace after the horrors of the previous wars and majority of nations agreed and signed the treaty into the formation of multiversal federation. Nationalist Wars the nationalist wars started after that many people don't like the idea of a unified universe especially worrier losing there sovereignty and many other reasons many protest started peaceful however it became short lived when extremest showed up and turn in a full war and many battles took place overall it result a multiversal federation victory Rise of Anti-TransRace hatred Creation of the TransRace Empire Third Multiverse War Collapse of the Hegemony of Independent States Downfall of the TransRace Empire Unified of the Multiverse Government Pre-Third War Before and during the Third War, the Federation was once a federal presidential constitutional Republic, and like the U.S of the various Earths, it's regulated by a system of checks and balances defined in it's constitution Post-Third War following the Third War, the government was now starting to break with the time, which eventually lead to the Delta Sword Conflict. Following said conflict, the Federation reformed into a Federal Presidential Constitutional Military-base Democracy with a new branch of Government being set up, the Military Council (which was once the High Command of the Federal Armed Forces) where they then elect the new Supreme General of the Federation List of Presidents of the Multiversal Federation List of Supreme Generals of the Multiversial Federation * 1st Supreme General: Alexi Scott (5355 to 5420) * 2nd Supreme General: Jean-Luc Picard (5420 to 5520) * 3rd Supreme General: Commander Cody (CC-2224) (5520 to 5620) * 4th Supreme General: Natasi Daala (5620 to 5720) * 5th Supreme General: Gial Ackbar (5720 to 5820) * 6th Supreme General: Sebastian Yarrick (5820 to 5920) * 7th Supreme General: Sturnn (6020 to 6120) * 8th Supreme General: Shandris Feathermoon (6120 to 6520) * 9th Supreme General: Jonathan J. O'Neill (6520 to *end of timeline*) List of Political Parities in the Federation Society at first, it was highly diverse but as time went on, it started to develop it's society, a society that still diverse but puts emphasis on Freedom, Independence, Honor, Military service, Friendship and Democratic values Religion The Multiversial Federation is diverse in religion makeup, with numerous religions making up it's population, however, it divides it's major religions in two categories: Sanctioned and Unsanctioned. Sanctioned Religions are religions approved by the Federal government and are granted land, and freedom to practice it. the Cult of the Nine Arches is one such example and the largest by far. Unsanctioned Religions are religions not approved by the Federal government, and as such, are banned from practice. Numerous cults often land in this category for an assortment of reasons. Culture it's highly diverse (given the fact that it has trillions upon trillions upon trillions of various species, cultures, and viewpoints) even after the third war, it's still diverse Military Just like it's society and culture, it's military is just as equally diverse in terms of uniforms and equipment, but as both the Nationalist Wars and the Third War went on, the Federation started to unify it's uniform system to the point that all its military forces were using the same uniform by the end of the Third War, although it's still diverse equipment as time goes on, its equipment becomes more unified with equipment built specifically for the Federation the of former independent factions for information about the Federation Fleet Class and starships before the Third Multiverse War, go here for information about the Federation Fleet Class and starships after the Third Multiverse War, go here Category:Factions Category:Federalist Category:Republics